Kenangan dari Sang Malaikat
by Hikari Shourai
Summary: Karena dia adalah matahari yang melelehkan bongkahan es di hatinya, karena dia adalah orang pertama yang menjadi sahabatnya, karena dia telah memberikan kenangan yang indah baginya, karena dia adalah malaikat yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuk menerangi hari-harinya. Ia akan selalu di hatinya, sampai kapanpun. Meskipun, jarak, waktu, dan dimensi memisahkan keduanya. / AU / Oneshoot


**Disclaimer: **Selamanya Senyuu punya Haruhara Robinson. Dan Alba itu milik Ross #bukan

**Warning(s): **deaged characters (8 y.o. Shion and 6 y.o. Alba), AU

**Word count: **3,474

**Summary: **karena dia adalah matahari yang melelehkan bongkahan es di hatinya, karena dia adalah orang pertama yang menjadi sahabatnya, karena dia telah memberikan kenangan yang indah baginya, karena dia adalah malaikat yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuk menerangi hari-harinya. Ia akan selalu di hatinya, sampai kapanpun. Meskipun, jarak, waktu, dan dimensi memisahkan keduanya.

**Special Notice(s): **disarankan untuk _loop_ lagu Yubikiri Genman – Mili dan River Flows in You – Yiruma dari awal cerita hingga akhir.

* * *

"_Hai!"_

"…"

"_Namaku Alba, ini Kumacchi. Kamu siapa?"_

"…"

"_Halo…?"_

"…"

"_Heeeiii! Aku berbicara padamu!"_

"_Berisik! Aku Shion! Puas?"_

"_Shion mau jadi temanku?"_

"…_!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kenangan dari Sang Malaikat**

Previously Titled: **Forget Me Not**

.

.

.

Ini kesekian kalinya bocah berusia delapan tahun itu menyusup masuk ke dalam gedung serba putih yang akhir-akhir ini rutin dikunjunginya. Entah karena keamanan yang kurang atau dirinya yang terlalu gesit, ia selalu berhasil menyelinap masuk dan menjenguk teman pertamanya, Alba.

Keduanya bertemu dua tahun lalu, ketika Shion (lagi-lagi) kabur dari panti setelah bertengkar dengan anak lainnya. Saat itu ia kabur ke perkarangan Rumah Sakit Originalia dan tidak sengaja bertemu Alba yang sedang berjalan-jalan menikmati sinar pagi sang surya. Anak yang usianya berbeda dua tahun dengannya itu adalah penghuni RS. Originalia sejak umurnya empat tahun. Berarti sudah dua tahun Alba terperangkap di gedung kesehatan ini. Entah apa yang diderita anak bersurai cokelat itu, Shion tak tahu-menahu. Setiap kali bocah panti itu bertanya, maka pasien mungil itu akan segera mengalihkan pembicaraan. Selalu begitu selama dua tahun mereka bersahabat.

Hingga akhirnya Shion berhenti bertanya.

"Shion! Kau datang lagi!" seruan riang khas anak-anak menyambutnya ketika ia memasuki sebuah ruang rawat inap. Shion membiarkan seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya, Alba memang selalu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum. Ditutupnya pintu kamar bercat krem itu dengan perlahan agar tak menimbulkan kecurigaan dari pihak rumah sakit, kemudian melangkah mendekati bocah _brunet_ yang tengah duduk di kasurnya. Anak itu tengah memeluk boneka beruangnya, Kumacchi. Sebuah buku cerita bergambar terbuka di pangkuannya.

"Hai. Bagaimana kondisimu, anak manja?" Shion duduk di kursi plastik yang berada di sisi kasur tinggi sahabatnya. Kursi tempatnya biasa duduk ketika ia mengunjungi Alba. _Spot _favoritnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja! Meskipun dokter tidak bilang kapan aku akan sembuh, tapi katanya kondisiku stabil untuk saat ini," anak berambut _hazelnut_ itu berujar gembira, "dan berhenti memanggilku anak manja!" lanjutnya dengan sebal.

Shion menatap anak itu dengan intens, ia tidak pernah habis pikir mengapa Alba selalu terlihat gembira dan riang meski ia tengah mengidap suatu penyakit. Dua tahun bersahabat dengannya ternyata tidak cukup untuk menghapuskan keheranannya akan sikap bocah yang sangat menyukai beruang itu.

"Oh ya," tiba-tiba Shion teringat tujuannya kemari, "hari ini panti membeli banyak bunga. Aku sudah minta izin untuk mengambil beberapa tangkai dan mereka mengizinkannya, jadi ini untukmu," anak beriris merah itu menyerahkan beberapa tangkai _daisy, peony, _dan _white carnation _yang ia simpan dengan hati-hati di dalam tasnya. Tak lupa ia menyelipkan sepucuk bunga mungil berkelopak biru –_forget-me-not_\- ke dalam buket kecil itu.

Shion tidaklah bodoh, untuk seukuran anak panti ia termasuk jenius. Shion tahu arti bunga yang ia bawa, makanya ia tidak sembarangan memberikan bunga tersebut. Namun ia yakin, Alba cukup bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui arti bunga-bunga itu.

Biarlah hal itu menjadi rahasianya. Karena, jika Alba mengetahuinya dengan instan maka itu akan sangat memalukan.

"Uwaaah!" Alba meraih bunga-bunga itu dengan riang, ia bahkan sampai melepaskan Kumacchi dari pelukannya, "_daisy, peony, carnation-… _umm… apa ini_?_" iris karamel bulat besarnya menatap bocah yang lebih tua darinya dengan penuh rasa keingintahuan.

Shion hanya terkekeh kecil. Sesungguhnya ia tidak menyangka Alba akan tahu sebagian besar nama bunga yang ia bawa. Namun, syukurlah Alba tidak mengenali bunga yang satu itu.

"Apa kau tahu bahwa bunga memiliki arti?" celetuk bocah bersurai _raven_ itu. Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sebuah gelengan pun menjadi jawabannya. Ia sudah menduganya.

Bocah berambut kelam itu membuka tas hijau lusuhnya lagi, kali ini dikeluarkannya sebuah buku tebal berjudul _Ensiklopedia Flora_ dan ditaruhnya di atas permukaan kasur Alba yang dilapisi seprai putih bersih, "kau coba cari sendiri artinya ya. Sekalian melancarkan teknik membacamu," ia menyentil dahi anak mungil itu dengan gemas. Bocah bersurai cokelat dihadapannya langsung menggerutu sembari memegangi dahinya yang menjadi korban sentilan, pipinya ia gembungkan.

Untuk ukuran anak berumur enam tahun, kemampuan Alba untuk membaca sangatlah memprihatinkan. Anak yang harusnya duduk di bangku sekolah dasar itu kesulitan memahami dan membaca teks yang agak panjang. Oleh karena itu, setiap hari Shion selalu membawakannya berbagai macam buku agar anak itu belajar membaca. Bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Alba sepenuhnya, terpenjara di gedung yang mengumbar bau disinfektan selama dua tahun membuat bocah maniak beruang itu terisolasi dari dunia luar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kabar panti? Shion tidak bertengkar lagi kan?" bocah berpiyama beruang itu berujar sembari membuka buku yang diberikan Shion. Sebuah kerutan muncul di dahinya ketika ia berusaha membaca satu-persatu arti bunga yang tertera.

Keduanya sudah saling kenal selama dua tahun, keduanya pun sering menceritakan pengalaman hidup masing-masing. Alba adalah anak keturunan Jerman-Jepang, sementara Shion adalah anak yatim-piatu yang tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan. Alba mengidap sebuah penyakit, sedangkan Shion adalah biang onar di panti. Intinya keduanya saling memahami satu sama lain. Keduanya tahu problema yang mereka hadapi masing-masing.

Sebuah dengusan menjadi jawabannya, "hari ini aku jadi anak baik, aku hanya meninju perut Foyfoy, tidak lebih. Itupun gara-gara ia mencari masalah duluan," ujarnya malas. Ia dapat mendengar Alba memekik pelan.

"Shion! Tidak boleh memukul orang!" seru anak yang lebih kecil itu, entah sudah berapa kali ia menegur anak beriris _ruby_ itu, "Papa bilang itu tidak boleh!" hening sejenak, "… tapi baguslah Shion tidak terlibat pertengkaran lain."

Shion mengibaskan tangannya tanda ia tidak mau membahas itu lagi. Ia melempar pandangannya keluar jendela kamar Alba dan Alba kembali berusaha mencerna tulisan yang tercetak di buku yang dibawakan Shion. Keheningan pun menyelimuti keduanya.

"_Nee, Nee_, kalau sudah besar nanti, Shion mau jadi apa?" Alba bertanya tiba-tiba dengan senyum lebar yang terkembang, kini ia memeluk Kumacchi bersama dengan bunga segar yang diberikan Shion. Buku yang dibawakan bocah panti itu sudah dalam keadaan tertutup.

Shion menatap sosok di hadapannya itu dengan manik _crimson_ kembar miliknya. Pertanyaan yang tak terjawab dua tahun lalu kembali muncul ke permukaan. Ia begitu enerjik dan sehat, kenapa ia dirawat? Alba ini sebenarnya sakit apa?

"Hmm… Entahlah, aku belum memikirkannya…"

"Kalau aku, aku mau jadi pahlawan!" Alba kecil mengacungkan Kumacchi ke langit-langit kamar layaknya boneka itu adalah sebuah pedang, ia berdiri di atas kasurnya, "aku mau jadi pahlawan yang menyelamatkan dunia!"

Shion tak dapat menahan tawanya. Baginya penuturan anak itu sangatlah konyol, mana ada pahlawan di jaman modern seperti ini? Pahlawan kesiangan dan _keyboard warrior_ mungkin ada, "baiklah, kalau gitu aku mau jadi pahlawan legenda saja. Pahlawan legenda jauh lebih hebat dari pahlawan biasa," Shion menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia mengikuti permainan anak itu.

Untuk kedua kalinya dalam hari itu, pipi Alba menggembung, "curang! Mana ada dua pahlawan! Pahlawan hanya ada satu!" bocah berumur enam tahun itu kembali duduk di kasurnya, ia memeluk Kumacchi erat. Bibirnya membentuk kerucut. Ia merajuk.

Dan entah kenapa Alba yang merajuk sangatlah menggemaskan…

Shion tersenyum mengejek, "baiklah _**yuusha-san**_…" ia menekankan kata _yuusha-san, _"kalau begitu aku akan jadi pahlawan legenda yang menyamar menjadi seorang ksatria yang mendampingimu menyelamatkan dunia, bagaimana?"

Iris hazel itu berbinar, disusul dengan sebuah anggukan riang.

_Ah… dasar anak polos…_ batinnya.

Keduanya lalu membicarakan tentang petualangan yang akan mereka hadapi nanti, bagaimana Shion akan pergi untuk melawan raja iblis, dan bagaimana Alba akan menemukan Shion kembali kemudian berpetualang bersama lagi. Keduanya membicarakan masa depan mereka dengan riangnya, tanpa tahu bahwa waktu kian menipis.

=xxx=

Tak disangka matahari sudah tenggelam, Shion harus segera kembali ke panti dan Alba harus beristirahat. Anak berkaos hijau gelap itu melompat keluar lewat jendela kamar Alba dan mendarat di halaman belakang rumah sakit dengan mulusnya. Ia bersiap untuk berlari menuju panti asuhannya yang hanya berjarak sekitar beberapa blok dari rumah sakit itu.

"Shion!"

Suara Alba membuatnya menoleh, ia menatap sang pasien dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan. Ia menahan langkahnya.

"Janji ya?" ia menjulurkan tangan kanannya keluar jendela dengan jari kelingking yang teracung, tangan kirinya memeluk Kumacchi, "janji kita akan berpetualang bersama kalau sudah besar nanti?"

Shion menatap tangan itu lama, sebelum akhirnya ia mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking bocah mungil itu. Shion akan melakukan apapun demi senyuman Alba, senyuman malaikat yang menghangatkan hatinya yang membeku, malaikat yang menyinari hari-harinya.

Apapun ia lakukan agar malaikat itu tersenyum.

Termasuk mengucapkan sebuah janji konyol.

"Janji…"

Alba tersenyum lebar.

"_Yubikiri Genman!"_

=xxx=

"Oh, halo!"

Iris merah Shion membelalak, buku yang tengah dibacakannya untuk Alba jatuh begitu saja ke lantai. Seperti biasa, Shion kembali menjenguk Alba keesokan harinya. Namun ia tidak menduga bahwa anak blasteran Jerman-Jepang itu akan mendapatkan kunjungan hari ini karena biasanya Alba akan selalu sendirian di kamarnya.

"Papa!"

Pria paruh baya itu terkekeh, beliau menaruh topi _fedora _kremnya di atas meja kecil. Pria dengan warna mantel yang senada dengan _fedoranya_ berjalan ke arah anak satu-satunya dan memeluknya, "bagaimana kondisimu, Alba? Kulihat kau sekarang tidak sendirian lagi," pria yang dipanggil 'papa' itu melirik Shion dari ujung matanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja~ oh ya, ini Shion! Sahabatku! Dia tinggal di panti. Shion, ini papaku."

Pria itu tersenyum ramah, "halo Shion, namaku Midnight Fruhling. Panggil saja Mr. Midnight. Senang bertemu denganmu!" pria itu mengusap surai hitam legam Shion dengan lembut, dan hal itu membuat bocah yatim piatu itu tersentak.

Shion tidak terbiasa melakukan kontak fisik dengan orang lain selain Alba, oleh karena itu ia tersentak. Ia tidak terbiasa menerima gestur lembut seperti itu. Refleksnya begitu buruk sehingga ia selalu menepis tangan orang yang berani menyentuhnya ataupun tersentak kaget ketika disentuh. Refleks buruknya memberikannya predikat 'anak terdingin' di pantinya. Hal itu tidak sepenuhnya salah, Shion memang dingin. Delapan tahun tumbuh tanpa sosok orang tua membuatnya dingin dan tertutup kepada siapapun, kecuali Alba.

Karena Alba adalah matahari yang melelehkan bongkahan es di hatinya.

"Saya… Shion… senang bertemu denganmu, Mr. Midnight…" ujar Shion kaku. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Midnight tersenyum ramah sembari mengangguk-angguk, pria itu lalu meninggalkan ruangan dan membiarkan Shion kembali bermain bersama Alba dengan tenang. Begitu pria itu keluar, Shion langsung mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Ayahmu baik…"

Alba hanya terkekeh, ia memaklumi komentar Shion, "ayah memang selalu baik kepada siapapun~" ujarnya riang. Perlahan ia menggeser posisinya yang tengah duduk bersandar pada sebuah bantal, "_nee! Nee!_ Shion, duduk sini, lanjutkan baca ceritanya~ aku mau tahu apa yang terjadi pada _Hero_ Creashion!" bocah berambut cokelat pendek itu menepuk-nepuk sisi kasurnya dengan riang.

Dahi Shion berkerut, ia mengambil buku yang terjatuh dari tangannya, "memangnya boleh?"

"Tentu saja boleh! Kan Shion sahabatku!"

Mendengar alasan simple itu membuatnya terkekeh kecil. Alasan yang begitu konyol dan polos… namun itulah yang ia sukai dari sahabatnya. Alba begitu sederhana dan juga polos.

Shion beranjak dari kursi plastiknya, ia melepaskan sepatunya kemudian beranjak naik ke atas kasur berseprai putih itu dan memposisikan dirinya di samping Alba. Ia bersandar pada bantal yang ada di punggungnya. Dibiarkannya anak blasteran Eropa-Asia itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya.

"Baiklah sudah sampai mana tadi… oh ya, lalu Hero Creashion berkelana untuk mencari ayahnya untuk membalaskan dendamnya-…"

=xxx=

Midnight menghela napas, ia baru saja selesai berbicara dengan dokter yang menangani Alba. Pria berjas putih itu mengatakan bahwa sudah saatnya melakukan pengambilan sampel jaringan lagi. Inilah yang ia khawatirkan… bagaimana jika kondisi Alba memburuk? Bagaimana jika anaknya itu tidak punya banyak waktu lagi…?

"_Kamii-sama…_ tolong anakku…" kepasrahan menyelubunginya. Midnight benar-benar sudah putus asa. Ia sangat menyayangi anak tunggalnya, ia tidak mau Alba pergi. Segala hal sudah diusahakannya namun tak ada yang berhasil. Ia menghela napas berat, biarlah _Kamii-sama_ yang memutuskan segalanya sekarang. Ia sudah berusaha semampunya.

=xxx=

"A-Apa?!"

Baik Shion maupun Midnight sama-sama terkejut ketika mendengar penuturan dokter di hadapan mereka. Keduanya kini tengah berada di ruangan praktek dokter yang menangani Alba. Awalnya Midnight melarang Shion untuk ikut (Shion tidak sengaja menguping pembicaraan antara dokter dengan Midnight dan memaksa untuk ikut mengambil hasil sampel jaringan). Namun setelah dua puluh menit berdebat, akhirnya Midnight mengalah dan membawa bocah yatim-piatu itu.

"Yang tersedot bukan cairan tumor, melainkan darah. Alba mengalami pendarahan. Kami pun segera melakukan rontgen, dan ternyata dugaan kami benar. Tumor di perutnya membesar, ukurannya dua belas kali dua belas sentimeter… hanya keajaiban yang dapat menolongnya sekarang, kami sudah tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa lagi."

Midnight merasakan tubuhnya lemas. Sementara Shion masih terkejut.

Keheningan pun mengisi jeda diantara ketiga manusia itu.

"Neuro-… blastoma… kah?"

Gumaman pelan Shion menarik perhatian sang dokter, "ya, Neuroblastoma stadium empat."

Jeda kembali mengisi kekosongan.

"Jangan bilang kalian tidak memberitahukannya… kalian paham kan itu penyakit apa…?" Shion kembali berujar, suaranya pelan dan lirih.

Dokter tersebut mengangguk pelan, "untuk seukuran anak SD, kau cukup pintar nak…" beliau menghela napas, "tidak, kami tidak bisa memberitahunya. Kami tidak mau semangat untuk hidupnya hilang…" pria berjas putih dengan stetoskop yang mengalungi lehernya itu terdiam sejenak, "… apalagi masa hidupnya hanya tinggal hitungan hari… pasti mentalnya akan terbebani…"

Shion menatap kedua orang dewasa itu dengan marah, ini tidak benar! Ia diajarkan untuk selalu jujur dan berterus-terang di panti, tapi kenapa kedua orang dewasa ini malah berbohong dan menyembunyikan kenyataan?! Sepahit apapun sebuah kejujuran, jauh lebih baik daripada kebohongan yang manis!

Ia segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "dia harus tahu! Kalian kejam! Kalian tidak boleh menyembunyikan kenyataan ini padanya!" serunya, iris _crimson _itu berkilat-kilat marah. Dibalik sorot mata penuh amarah itu, terdapat kesedihan yang mendalam. Kesedihan yang menusuk bagian terdalam hatinya.

Bocah panti itu berlari keluar ruangan. Kakinya melangkah dengan langkah terburu menuju ke kamar tempat Alba beristirahat.

Dokter itu beranjak dari tempatnya dan hendak menghentikan Shion, namun ditahan oleh Midnight.

"Shion benar… ia harus tahu…"

=xxx=

"Alba!"

"Ah! Shion! Kau darimana saja? Papa mana?"

Shion mengabaikan pertanyaan itu. Ia bersegera menuju sosok mungil itu dan naik ke atas kasurnya, kemudian mendekapnya erat. Shion mendekapnya dengan sangat erat, seakan ia takut Alba akan pergi darinya jika ia mengendurkan pelukannya sedikit saja. Saking dekatnya tubuh keduanya, Alba dapat merasakan detak jantung Shion yang bertalu-talu dengan cepat. Hembusan napas Shion terasa di tengkuknya.

"… Shion…?"

"… gi…"

"Shion…?"

"… jangan pergi… jangan tinggalkan aku…"

Alba tertawa renyah.

"Shion ini ngomong apa sih, aku akan selalu di sisi Shion kok!"

Kata-kata polos Alba semakin membuat hatinya sakit. Tidak Alba… itu tidak benar… sebentar lagi… sebentar lagi kau akan pergi jauh…

"Alba… kau…" lidahnya terasa berat. Ia harus mengutarakannya. Alba harus tahu penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya. Tangannya membelai surai cokelat Alba dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, seakan Alba adalah kristal es yang rapuh.

"Aku tahu."

Tangan mungil Alba memeluk balik tubuh Shion yang lebih besar darinya, "kalau Shion pikir aku tidak tahu penyakitku, itu salah besar," kekehnya, "aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa, jangan khawatir. Aku pasti akan sembuh untuk selama-lamanya, lalu kita akan berpetualang bersama melawan nisepanda, ya?"

Hati Shion terenyuh akan kesungguhan dan kepolosan kata-kata Alba. Ia mengangguk, ditaruhnya dagunya di bahu mungil Alba, "aku tidak mau kau sakit terus…" ungkapnya jujur.

Sebuah senyuman penuh kesabaran terulas di bibir anak beriris karamel itu, namun sayang Shion tak dapat melihatnya, "harapan itu akan segera terkabul, Shion…"

=xxx=

Shion kini tengah berada di sebuah lorong rumah sakit tempat Alba tinggal. Baik dirinya, maupun Midnight sama-sama tegang. Lagi-lagi kondisi Alba menurun. Padahal sekian jam yang lalu ia masih bercanda dengan anak beriris _hazel _itu. Keduanya baru saja selesai bermain Othello yang dibawa Shion hari itu dan tiba-tiba beberapa menit kemudian Alba mengalami kesulitan bernapas. Shion mensyukuri kesigapannya, ia segera memanggil perawat dan Alba pun segera ditangani. Tak lama setelah tubuh anak itu dibawa ke ruang ICU, Midnight datang.

Pintu ganda ruang ICU terbuka bersamaan dengan didorongnya keluar sebuah kasur dengan Alba yang terbaring lemah di atas sana. Tubuh kecil itu terlihat semakin menyedihkan. Wajahnya pucat. Matanya terpejam. Sebuah masker transparan membantu anak itu bernapas. Shion ingin menangis melihat ketidak-berdayaan Alba. Namun ia tahu menangis tidak akan menghasilkan apapun, oleh karena itu ia menahan air matanya.

"Kami berhasil menyedot cairannya kembali. Seharusnya ia dapat bernapas dengan lega sekarang… kami akan membawanya ke ruang PICU."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Midnight, seorang dokter dan beberapa suster membawa tubuh lemas Alba ke dalam sebuah ruangan khusus anak yang dipenuhi mesin yang memantau kehidupan anak itu setiap detiknya. Ketika pintu itu tertutup, Shion hanya dapat menatapnya dengan nanar.

Ia tahu waktunya tinggal sedikit lagi…

=xxx=

"Shion…"

Kali ini bukan sapaan ceria yang diterimanya, namun sapaan penuh kelelahan. Ia yakin Alba sudah lelah cairan tubuhnya disedot berkali-kali. Dalam hati ia merutuki takdir, kenapa takdir begitu kejam dengan mempermainkan kehidupan Alba? Kondisi Alba bagaikan tapak kuda, naik dan turun di saat yang tak terduga.

Takdir mempermainkan mereka.

Anak bersurai hitam itu menyelinap kedalam ruangan _Pediatric Intensive Care Unit _(ruang ICU untuk anak-anak) tempat Alba dirawat tanpa izin. Persetan dengan izin, ia ingin berada di sisi Alba sampai malaikat kematian mengetuk pintu ruangan itu dan menjemput malaikat mungilnya.

"Hei…" Shion duduk di sisi kasur, tangannya membelai surai cokelat Alba yang lembut, "jadi bagaimana keadaanmu…?"

_Bodoh… kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Apa matamu buta? Tidak cukupkah kau menerka dengan melihat kondisinya sekarang?_ Batinnya menegurnya.

Alba terkekeh, "aku baik-baik saja…"

Hingga detik ini pun Alba masih tidak mau membuatnya khawatir…

_Kamii-sama… jangan buat ia menderita lebih dari ini… malaikat ini tidak pantas menderita seperti ini…_

_Bawa saja dia, berikan ia tempat yang indah dan layak disana… aku tidak mau melihatnya menderita lagi…_

Shion mengangguk kaku, kedua tangannya terkepal kuat-kuat di pangkuannya. Ia berusaha menekan rasa kesedihan dan keputusasaan yang mulai menguasai hatinya. Ia sendiri tidak ingin melihat Alba khawatir padanya, anak itu selalu mengutamakan orang lain daripada dirinya. Padahal, yang sekarang sangat membutuhkan perhatian adalah dirinya sendiri.

Keduanya pun tenggelam dalam keheningan.

"_Nee_, Shion…" suara lemah dan serak milik Alba membuatnya menoleh, "aku… aku sudah mencoba mencari berbagai arti dari bunga yang waktu itu kau berikan…" ia terkekeh pelan, tangannya tidak lagi memeluk Kumacchi dengan erat. Ia sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk itu. Kumacchi berbaring di sisinya, "_daisy… _artinya '_Innocence, purity'…_ _peony_ artinya 'cepat sembuh' bisa juga '_happy life'…"_

Shion tersenyum tipis. Hatinya seakan dirajam melihat sosok Alba yang sekarang. Alba tengah berjuang untuk sembuh… Alba tengah berjuang melawan maut…

"Lalu… _white… carnation…_ artinya… '_sweet and lovely'…_ hahaha, apa kau… menganggapku seperti itu…?"

Bahkan tawa itu terdengar hambar dan dipaksakan. Shion meraih tubuh ringan itu dan menyandarkannya di bahunya. Satu tangannya melingkar di tubuh kecil Alba. Perlahan ia mengecup kening sahabat pertamanya. Matanya terasa panas karena ia mati-matian menahan air mata.

"Lalu… ini…" Alba mengeluarkan sebuah bunga mungil bermahkota biru dari saku piyama bercorak beruangnya, "ini… aku… tidak tahu…"

_Forget-me-not…_

Shion menaruh tangannya yang bebas di atas tangan Alba yang menggenggam lemah bunga mungil itu. Ia dapat merasakan deru napas malaikatnya yang memendek. Iris _hazel _itu berkaca-kaca. Sekuat tenaga anak yatim-piatu itu menegarkan diri dan menjawab perlahan, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan getaran di suaranya;

"Ini… adalah _Forget-Me-Not…_ dan bunga ini berarti-…"

Mengendurnya genggaman tangan mungil itu dan terdengarnya bunyi 'piiiiip' yang panjang nan memekakkan telinga membuatnya mengeratkan rangkulannya pada tubuh mungil yang baru saja menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Air mata Shion menetes, "_true love… and memories…"_

=xxx=

Satu malaikat telah kembali lagi ke sisi-Nya. Kepergian malaikat itu meninggalkan bekas luka yang mendalam bagi orang-orang yang dekat dengannya. Termasuk dirinya… lagi-lagi dirinya ditinggal sendirian di muka bumi ini.

"Hei…"

Rintik hujan membasahi tubuh kecilnya, namun ia tidak peduli. Jas hitam formalnya melekat di kulitnya sehingga membuatnya tak nyaman, namun sekali lagi ia tidak peduli. Ia ingin berbicara pada sosok yang sudah dua tahun memenuhi memorinya.

"Kau tahu, kau benar soal kau tidak akan sakit lagi…"

"Doa kita terkabul, kau tidak sakit lagi."

"Kau sekarang sehat untuk selama-lamanya, kau tidak perlu menderita lagi."

Bocah bersurai raven itu mengadah ke langit, membiarkan tetesan tangisan langit menyamarkan air yang mengalir dari matanya, "Neuroblastoma itu penyakit langka. Apa _Kamii-sama_ sangat menyayangimu sehingga Ia tidak ingin kau pergi jauh-jauh dari-Nya? Sehingga ia memberikanmu penyakit itu agar kau cepat-cepat kembali kesisi-Nya?"

Shion terkekeh miris, "kau ini spesial… makanya kau mendapatkannya…"

Anak itu menegakkan kepalanya kembali, ia melangkah mendekati nisan yang sedari tadi menjadi teman mengobrolnya, "kau sudah tenang kan sekarang?" ia menjatuhkan dirinya dan berlutut di sisi nisan itu.

"Maaf ya janji kita tidak bisa dipenuhi, kau pergi duluan sih…"

"Sepertinya aku harus berpetualang sendiri. Akulah yang akan menjadi pahlawan disini. Kau jadilah pahlawan di surga sana. Nanti kalau sudah saatnya kita pasti bertemu kok."

"Kalau sudah sampai surga, jangan lupakan aku ya."

Hening… hanya derasnya rintik air hujan yang menjawab pernyataan itu.

"Dah Alba, sampai jumpa lagi. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu."

_Karena kau adalah matahari yang mencairkan dinginnya hatiku._

_Karena kau adalah sahabat pertamaku._

_Karena kau sudah memberikanku memori terindah selama dua tahun belakangan._

_Karena kau adalah malaikat yang dikirimkan khusus untukku, untuk menerangi hari-hari kelamku._

_Aku tidak akan melupakanmu… selamanya…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Fin**_

.

.

* * *

**A/N: … Hika nggak tau harus ngomong apa lagi. Tapi jujur, Hika nangis pas ngetik ini… anak kecil itu masih inosen, dan rasanya ngeliat anak kecil **_**dying**_** itu… :') tapi alurnya agak ngebosenin- yaudahlahyah #plok  
**

**Kali ini cuma hints karena Hika pengen ngedalemin hubungan mutual friendship ini. **

**Okay, tanpa banyak cingcong, please RnR! CnC too!**

Sign,

HiShou~


End file.
